Reach Out and Touch me
by AddictOfTwilight
Summary: Bella was a vampire before she moves to forks. She meets Edward while hunting and he invites her to come to his home. Bella and Edward flirt. She moves in with them. But wait. Bella walks in on Edward getting changed and they give in to each other.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Bella. I am a vampire but I do not feed on humans, I drink animal blood. I live alone in this hell and I have always been alone. I have been a vampire for 200 years and I have golden eyes. Right now I'm getting ready for my 200,034th hunt. My house or more a mansion has 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and for some reason I found out after I brought the place it had 2 kitchens but I don't even need 1. I walk out the front door and run into the woods. I spotted a mountain lion, my favourite and started drinking.  
When I was finished I noticed there was another vampire in the midst heading towards me. If you're wondering what my power is, it's to absorb powers. At the moment I have teleport, seductive but I don't need that 1, ability to block powers and I'm getting a new power now. Must be the new vampire's power. I've now got the power mind reading. Then all of a sudden I see the other vampire in front of me. I could tell he was a vegetarian like me and then I noticed him. He was the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen. With his golden eyes, bronze hair, full lips and a body anyone would kill for. I noticed he was looking me up and down, so I ended the silence.

"Hello, my name is Bella and who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. Do you have a coven here because Carlisle, my father would like to talk to you?"

"Um...no I do not, I'm on my own."

He looked at me. "Oh...sorry. Well do you mind coming with me to my father?"

It was my turn to look at him and I read his mind.  
_I hope she joins us. But damn she is hot for a vampire. I can't read her mind. Huh? That's never happened before._

I smirked at that. "Sure."

We ran to his house and his house was bigger than mine. It was nice inside too. We came into a living area and I saw 6 other vampires sitting there. I sat across from each of them and I looked panicking. I just got 2 new powers, the ability to read and control emotions and a physic. Wow I love that last one.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. This is my wife, Esme. My daughters Rosalie and Alice. My sons Emmett, jasper and you've already met Edward. "I nodded.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm 200 years old and my power is to absorb powers. So which one of you is the empath and physic?"

"I am the physic." Alice squealed. "My husband jasper is he empath." I nodded again.

"So you have no one. I'm sorry to hear that, I don't mean to be too forward but do you want to live here?"

I gulped. "Um...if all of you agree. I also know about the treaty but you don't have to worry about that. The wolves just let me in."

They all looked shocked. "What? Why? How?" Esme muttered.

"Easy, when I was human I was friends with them and I'm still friends with them."

There moths dropped to the floor. "Close your mouths, you don't want flies in there." They closed their mouths.

They all agreed to let me stay and Alice was excited to get a new shopping buddy. **(An: in this story Bella loves to shop) **and Edward was always flirting with me or at least checking me out and I thought I was bad. Though I wouldn't stop ogling him. Emmett was the prankster of the family. Rose was the pigheaded one, Carlisle was compassionate, jasper acted like the emotions so he's always trying everyone to be calm, Esme loves her stuff and Alice wouldn't stop talking well more like squealing about shopping and jasper couldn't calm her down even with his power so I helped him. I sent a wave of calm to her at the same time of jasper and Alice immediately. I walked upstairs to go to my new room and organise it. I opened the door to find Edward leaning against the wall.

"Is there something you need or want?" I asked him.

"Hmm...well I wouldn't mind a taste of you but you're gonna have to wait for that I'm going hunting." With that he left the room but not before he winked at me and I smiled at that. I read his mind again and I found that I've only looked into his mind since I got here so I looked at the others.

Calm down Alice, calm down Alice- jasper

I'm so pretty- Rose

Hmm... What prank next? Oh crap jasper is looking at me with that look 'don't do whatever you're gonna do', yeah right, I'm not stopping. - Emmett

Shopping, Gucci, Prada, Chanel, clothes- Alice

I love home- Esme and Carlisle

I bet Bella would taste delicious. I just need to be in her right now but I want to see if she will come to me for it- Edward

That one shocked me. Haha I maybe want Edward like that but I'm not going to him, he's gonna have to come to me. I need to make a new plan. I need Alice to take me shopping. Step 1 to seducing Edward. Wear lingerie while he and I are alone. Thank god the rest of the family is going hunting this weekend; I get a whole 4 days alone with him. Then Alice was at my door.

"I saw your plan. I don't know how it turns out but the lingerie your gonna wear it turns Edward on." She smirked.

I laughed and got of the bed and headed out to the mall with Alice an Rose said she couldn't come because she needs Emmett bad. I could tell she had lust rolling all over her and so did Emmett. Me and Alice got in her yellow Porsche and headed to the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Once at the mall we headed straight for victorias secret and to the lingerie section. Alice being Alice picked up 5 lace lingerie sets and handed them to me. I got into a changing booth and change into the blue one first. I looked at myself in the mirror and damn was I hot! I began imagining Edward touching me all over and I let out a small moan. Alice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella hurry up, I have 6 more pairs for you to try on." She said impatiently.

What she doesn't know what hurt her that I have only tried on the blue one and I still had the green, pink, red, a dark blue and a hot pink one to go and the ones Alice just got. God that girl is a shopaholic, worse than me.

"I'm almost done." I lied.

She through the others over the door. I tried on the rest without hesitation. I found out that blue is Edward's favourite colour on me is blue. I just came up with my next move towards Edward. We quickly paid for all of them and raced home. I looked for Edward in his room and he wasn't there.

"Alice, when is Edward gonna be home?" she didn't answer so I read her mind.

Well let's see. 5 minutes and he's is thinking of you. I can tell because he's hard. Eww... someone better fix that cause' I don't want to see that. –Alice.

Understandable, but he has to do it himself. Wait did she say 5 minutes. Omg I have to get changed. Thank god I'm a vampire. I got changed into my blue lingerie. I sit on his bed and start to pretend to read waiting for him. Alice ran towards the others saying we needed privacy. I heard him open his door. His mind he was thinking of me and what he could do to me. I played innocent. He walked through his bedroom door and noticed me.

"What are you doing in my room? Judging by what you're in, you want it don't you?"

"I'm sorry Edward; you have to clarify what 'it' is." I smirked.

"You know what 'it' is, don't play innocent with me." he stated.

"well we might have different meanings to 'it', so what is your meaning of 'it'?" I smirked inside.

"um... it's...it's...uh." he muttered.

I got up off the bed and walked to the door and turned around to face him.

"well if you can't say it, I'm not needed here. Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to point with a finger let alone a dick?" I smirked and walked out of the room. I stopped and he was still looking at me. I unhooked my bra and threw it back to him. I walked to my room topless.

**EPOV**

"Well if you can't say it, I'm not needed here. Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to point with a finger let alone a dick?" She smirked. She walked out of my room and she stopped. I looked at her anticipating she changed her mind but she unhooked her bra and threw it at me. I looked back her and she was walking back to her room. Wow, that was erotic. Hmm...Now I need a plan. I spent the next hour devising a plan and I finally came up with the perfect plan. The others just came back from there hunting trip. Let the games begin.

"GUYS WHERE GONNG PLAY ...TRUTH OR DARE!" Alice squealed.

We were all in the living room sitting on the couches.

"Who's going first?" Bella asked.

"I am." Jasper said.

"Emmett I dare you to not touch Rosalie for 2 weeks." He stated. Emmett looked sad.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alice screamed.

"You can only go shopping if I say so." He smirked at that.

Alice's eyes went wide and she screamed "ahh... ihateyouemmettthatsjustcruel!" (I hate you Emmett that's just cruel.)

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" it came out like a question?

She smiled evilly. "I dare you at the end of this game you and Edward will be locked in his room and you both have to naked and you can't touch each other."

I just got hard at the thought of being naked and in the same room as a naked Bella but I couldn't touch her, it's gonna be hard. I smirked. "Thank you Alice."

"Baby, if you wanted to see me naked all you have to do is either strip me down yourself or ask." I smiled. We finished the game quickly and Bella and I got to my room and got our clothes off.

"TIME STARTS NOW!" Alice yelled. I have no idea why she yells me and Bella are both mind readers. I looked at Bella and noticed she was on the bed. I followed were her hands were going and they were going south. Omg, she's gonna touch herself. I immediately got hard. She was moaning and looking at me at the same time and just then I heard something that should be coming from her mouth when I'm pleasuring her.

"Oh...Edward" she moaned.

This is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I walked into my room topless. I went straight for my wardrobe and grabbed the first top and bra I saw. I was reading Wuthering heights again when Alice called for a game of truth or dare. Hmm... Maybe I could dare Edward to strip for me. His mini Edward would like that or though his wasn't really mini. I raced into the family room and sat down.

"Who's going first?" I asked.

"I am." Jasper stated.

"Emmett I dare you to not touch Rosalie for 2 weeks." He stated. Emmett looked sad.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alice screamed. God. How can someone so small be so loud, even for a vampire?

"You can only go shopping if I say so." He smirked at that. I loved that dare.

Alice's eyes went wide and she screamed "ahh... ihateyouemmettthatsjustcruel!" (I hate you Emmett that's just cruel.)

"Bella, truth or dare?"

Oh god. Hmm...I hope it has to do with Edward or more doing with Edward.

"Dare?" it came out like a question?

She smiled evilly. "I dare you at the end of this game you and Edward will be locked in his room and you both have to naked and you can't touch each other."

OMG, she cannot be serious. Naked in front of Edward and not touch that gorgeous body of his? Is she nuts? I snuck a peek at Edward and boy was he hard. This is going to be the hardest and longest nights of my existents. I'm going to make this harder for Edward.

"Thank you Alice." Edward smirked.

"Baby, if you wanted to see me naked all you have to do is either strip me down yourself or ask." I smiled. We finished the game quickly and we went to Edward's room. We were naked in 2 seconds and Alice yelled it was time. Why does she yell? Were both mind readers and we have extra hearing senses? That is one crazy pixie. Hmm... Back to the plan. I laid on the bed while Edward just leaned against the wall. Only if I could stop time, the things I would do to Edward... that's it, pleasuring myself. I moved my hand down my body and looked over to Edward and his eyes were on my hand. I put one finger in my entrance. I started moaning. I read Edwards mind...Omg, those moans she be coming from her when I'm pleasuring her. I started to tease him.

"Oh...Edward." I moaned. Let the games begin.

**EPOV**

"Oh...Edward." she moaned.

I thought I was going to die right then. How can someone so beautiful want me doing that? But I'm glad I can do that but I want to do it not herself. She smiled. SHES READING MY THOUGHTS!!! She's doing this to tease me. I started walking over to her. Her eyes went wide. I stood right in front of her and mini Edward pointing hard at her. She looked at it. She licked her lips. She must have remembered the dare because she pulled back and looked the other way. I started to stroke myself and moan Bella's name. Her eyes went wider than before. She stopped. She took her fingers out and said "screw the dare." So low that I could barely hear it. She put her fingers on my really hard cock. She started stroking and I let go. She got to her knees and pushed me on the bed. She started to lick up and down. She put me in her mouth and bobbed up and down. I moaned. I climaxed a couple times within 30 mins of doing this. We were both breathing hard. She laid on her back. When I got my breath back I got to my knees and started fingering her. She gasped. I bent and started to lick and bite and taste her. I went for as long as she had (30 mins) and she climaxed 5 times. She is really turned on. The next thing we did not expect.

"HAHA...I KNEW YOU BOTH WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO RESIST EACH OTHER. TIME'S UP!!!" Alice screamed. Hmm...You would wonder why she's happy when she can't go shopping.

We got off the bed and got changed. "That was amazing by the way." I smiled.

"Oh don't I know it." she smirked.

She started walking towards the door and I stopped her by cupping her breast and she moaned. I licked her ear and then whispered "delicious. Let's do this again sometime." I licked again and she moaned again. I smirked and let her go. She ran into her bedroom and I sat down and started to think.


End file.
